Mystical Martial Arts
The ability to utilize mystical combat in multiple forms of martial arts. Also Called *Kung Fu Magic *Majikkujutsu *Mystic Martial Arts *Supernatural Martial Arts Capabilities User can utilize mystical combat in multiple forms of martial arts. Many of those who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness multiple forms of magic or other supernatural abilities. Some techniques are often either a form of excellence or perfection of an existing martial art and sometimes users of the original tend to change or innovate the martial art to make it their own. Applications *Attack Powers *Aura Manipulation *Chi Manipulation *Defense Powers *Elemental Energy Manipulation *Elemental Manipulation *Energy Manipulation *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Combat *Infusion *Life-Force Manipulation *Magical Energy Manipulation *Mana Manipulation *Specialist Powers *Support Powers *Weapon Proficiency Variations *'Alien Martial Arts': Fighting Styles that mimic alien fighting styles. May require Alien Physiology. *'Animal/Beast Martial Arts': Fighting Styles that mimic animal fighting styles. Related to Animal Imitation or Zodiac Empowerment. *'Artificial Martial Arts': Either an Android, Cyborg or Scientifically Altered may be able to use these techniques, but may be limited to using either their energy sources or whatever that they are equipped with. *'Assassination Arts (Ansatsuken)': Fighting Styles purely created for destructive reasons. Possibly achieved through Dark Arts. *'Divine/Demonic Martial Arts': Extremely rare and can never be used by mere mortals. May require Guardianship, Divine Empowerment, Assailant, or Demonic Empowerment. *'Elemental Martial Arts': Combining the powers of the elements with their combat skills. *'Magical Martial Arts': A form using basic magic in physical combat. *'Scientific Martial Arts': A form using basic science in physical combat. *'Superhuman Martial Arts': Martial Arts skills achieved by metahuman or mutant abilities. *'Traditional Martial Arts': More known than Mystical Martial Arts are. Allows users to perform styles of combat to a superhuman level. Associations *Combat Merging *Divine Combat *Magic *Manifested Attacks *Meta Combat *Ninjutsu *Training Regimen Limitations *Only certain practitioners can master certain techniques; usually, this means finding the right teacher, but some are directly tied to bloodline or have less physical requirements (certain type of chi/ki, mental state, ec.) *Time between learning it and mastering the techniques depends on the development of the user. *Abandoning or attempting a technique without actually training or practicing it could have terrible results and sometimes backfire. *Some techniques are considered to be forbidden to use regularly in a bout and could deprive, cripple, strain or even kill the user in careless uses. *Rivals finding knowledge of the technique's flaws or openings will risk either a swift defeat or anticipation. Known Users Cartoons Manga/Anime RPG Gallery Yasha1.png|Yasha (Asura's Wrath) of the Seven Deities is a skilled martial artist who incorporates his Mantra into his attacks. The Four Bending Arts.png|In the World of Avatar, (Avatar series) chi serves as the metaphysical energy that is the root of the four Bending Arts. yoruichi flash.jpg|Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach) is powerful martial art master who combines Kido spells with Hakuda physical techniques. Superman Torquasm.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) is an expert in Torquasm-Rao, a Kryptonian meditation technique that allows him to tap into his instincts and astral project, and Torquasm-Vo, a psychic discipline that involves focusing one's mental discipline to help fight adverse effects such as mental domination and can be used to manipulate someone's mind. Goku Render.png|Son Goku (Dragon Ball) is a master martial artist, able to perform such supernatural feats as flight and energy projection thanks to his Ki. Terry-kofXIII.jpg|Terry Bogard (The King of Fighters) is trained in Hakkyokuseiken, a martial arts discipline that allows him to channel chi from the Earth itself. KyoWinXIII.png|Kyo Kusanagi (The King of Fighters) and his clan are known for their fire-based martial arts. Master-yao.jpg|Even though his physical strength is limited, Yao (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) is able to use kung fu with his mind. Iron punch.png|Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) is a martial art master who incorporates life force augmentation into his punches. 8trigram.jpg|The Hyuga's (Naruto) strongest Gentle Fist technique, 8 Trigram 64 Palms. Youjutsu.png|Tsukune Aono (Rosario + Vampire) has been trained in Yōjutsu, the art of manipulating Yōki. Segata_Sanshiro_PXZ2.jpeg|Segata Sanshiro (Sega) has trained so extensively in martial arts that he can pull of a variety of superhuman/supernatural feats, such as causing those he throws to explode on impact with the ground, kick a baseball for a home run, and survive in the vacuum of space unaided. Super Street Fighter IV-RYU.jpg|Ryu (Street Fighter) has extensive training in the Ansatsuken fighting style, able to perform such feats as Ki manipulation. Asura Zoro.png|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) uses Nine Sword Style, a spiritual variation of his Three Sword Style to manifest nine blades to cut apart enemies Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Powers by type Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Ninjutsu Category:Elemental Combat Category:Combat Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Offensive Abilities